When You Least Expect It
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: How John and Randy met - the prequel to One of Us or None of Us


**When You Least Expect It**

**A/N: I am grateful to those of you who sent me ideas for the 26****th**** story. CenationUCME and xGoldGang both suggested that I write about how John and Randy initially met. I thought about adding that in Three Is Not a Crowd but there's enough going on there. Also, I can go into more detail in a one-shot so thanks again: enjoy!**

John sat at his desk listening to his boyfriend Ted give him a dressing down about how they never spend any time together. John and Ted had been together for four years and while John loved Ted he could really drive him crazy. Take now for example, here he was at John's office going on and on about how John's never home and how they need to spend more quality time together…at least that's what John thought he was talking about. He'd been tuning in and out of Ted's rant

"John – are you even listening to me?"

"Teddy, honey, you're at my office right now."

"So what?"

"Don't you think that this could have waited?"

"No John, I wait for you to come home and you don't get in until after I'm asleep." John rubbed his face

"Can you go home now? I have things to do."

"We need to talk."

"I cannot talk to you here. This is where I conduct business not the goings on of my personal life."

"Should I make an appointment then?"

"Goddamn it Teddy, go to the gym or something so you can work off this aggression you have toward life right now." Ted scoffed

"Go to the gym for what? You haven't fucked me in forever so if I gain a little weight you wouldn't know."

"I would notice. I see you. You look amazing."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No." He wasn't but the idea didn't seem so bad at the moment

"You have to be." John wanted to bang his head against his handcrafted custom made mahogany desk until he drew blood

"No I don't." John narrowed his eyes at the man standing above his desk. "Go home. We'll talk when I get there."

"Will you be there before I go to sleep?" John slammed his hand down on the desk

"What did I say?"

"Okay, okay." John watched Ted open the door and leave and seriously considered having security watch him to make sure he left the building

**Later**

John drove slowly up to 8907 Magnolia Chase Circle where he lived with Ted. He opened the garage then debated on whether or not he should leave his car in driveway that way he'd be able to make a faster escape if necessary. John pulled into the garage figuring Ted had already heard the garage door open

"Hey." Ted said somberly as John walked through the door and into the kitchen

"Hey." John said as he walked over and gave him a kiss. "Smells good."

"It's one of your favorites. I felt bad about just showing up at your office today. I'm sorry."

"It's okay just don't do it again. I thought about having security escort you out."

"I was serious about what I said though John."

"Which was?"

"You're never here and I don't like that I don't get to see you. What's the point of being in a relationship with someone if you're not really together?"

"Teddy," John said loosening his tie. He knew he was in for it. "I work because I need to."

"But you're a millionaire so many times over so you don't need to work so much."

"I _want_ to. I like working. How many people get to do exactly what they want and make a ton of money doing so?"

"John,"

"No. You were able to quit your job and start your foundation because I'm supporting you. Financially and emotionally…I mean do you know any other people who don't have jobs but live in new houses, drive the latest cars or wear designer clothes?"

"No."

"The fact that we're even having this conversation is so ridiculous. I work too much," John threw his arms in the air. "Give me a fucking break."

"Am I not desirable to you now because I don't work? Because I don't "pull my weight" so to speak?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" John asked yanking the tie off. Although he had loosened it, it now felt like two hands around his throat. Ted's hands to be exact

"We haven't made love in well over a week John and I know you…that's way too long for you so you must be getting it from someone that you like more than me."

"I'm not having sex with you or anyone else for that matter." John said looking down at his phone

"Well who is that?!"

"Who do you think it is? It's Friday and it's my friends asking if I'm coming out. They're trying to save me from this Hell I'm in right now." Ted slapped John. "I'm definitely going out now."

"John I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"I don't know how you could have accidentally done that but whatever."

"That wasn't right."

"No it wasn't. I'm going upstairs to change my clothes."

"Okay." John ran up the steps and changed into more comfortable clothes. Before going back to the kitchen he talked with his friend Chris about where they were all going to meet and what bars they planned on hopping. When he made it back to the kitchen Ted had his plate ready and waiting on the table

"John I'm really sorry. I never should have done that."

"No you shouldn't have." John said chewing his food. "I can't keep doing this with you Teddy."

"What?"

"You're always questioning what I'm doing or asking why we can't spend more time together or accusing me of things that I'm not doing. I can't deal with the insecurities. Don't you know that I love you?"

"Yes but I just can't help it. I don't want to be this way."

"I'm going to need for you to ease up a little okay?" Ted nodded

"Okay."

….

"What time are you coming back?" John rolled his eyes

"I don't know but if it's too late I'll just stay at the other house so I don't wake you."

"Okay. I love you." Ted said hugging John

"I love you too honey." John gave Ted a kiss before going out to his car and driving to The Honey Pot. He walked in and immediately saw his friends sitting in the designated couch area that overlooked the dance floor. John's spirits lifted marginally when he felt the music thumping under his feet

"Hey Cena!"

"Gentlemen." John said taking a seat

"You look like you could use this." John's friend Chris said handing him a beer

"I can. Thanks."

"What's going on?!" Chris yelled over the pumping music

"Teddy! He came up to my office today complaining about us not spending time together then," John spotted a tall man leaning over the bar so obviously flirting with the bartender

"Then what?!" John shook his head

"Then I get home and he accuses me of cheating and slaps me in the face!"

"What?!"

"He slapped me in the face!"

"He mapped out a trace! What in the hell is that?!"

"Ted slapped John in the face Chris!" Their other friend Adam screamed

"Oh! He what?! Why?!" The song changed and the men were able to lower their voices

"I got your message while we were talking and said that you guys were trying to save me from the Hell I was in. He didn't like it."

"Still."

"I know. He's stressed."

"About what? He doesn't do shit." John cut his eyes over at Adam. "Don't give me that look. You let him quit his job then helped fund his charity or foundation…whatever the fuck it is." John ignored Adam and watched as the tall man made his way back to the dance floor with a drink in his hand. A free one John had no doubt. He looked like the type of man who could get anything he wanted for free

"So what are you going to do?"

"Going to do about what?"

"Ted."

"Am I supposed to do something? So he slapped me." John shrugged. "I don't think he's going to start beating me or anything."

"That's not what I mean. How long can you put up with his outbursts?"

"It's not so bad. I love him."

"Why won't you marry him then?"

"Because I don't want to be married and I especially can't be married to someone so insecure. I'm not going to tie myself down to that."

"He wanted that dog so he'll probably want kids too."

"And I sure as hell don't want those." John said standing and excusing himself to use the restroom. When he pushed the door open he stood toe to toe with the tall man from the bar. He smelled amazing

"Excuse me." He said in a voice that John could only be described as sex on a platter lined with velvet

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It happens." He said with a smirk on his face as the left the bathroom. John sighed after he left then just stood there staring at himself in the mirror. _What the hell's going on?_ John asked himself

"You still in here Cena?" Adam asked walking in. "You know if you shake it more than twice you're just playing with yourself." John just shook his head and left completely forgetting that he hadn't used the bathroom. John sat back with his friends. They joked and laughed most of the night but John couldn't stop watching the man from the bar

"John?"

"Yea?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been watching that guy all night."

"I can't help it. He's gorgeous."

"You have someone at home."

"I know. I just want to dance with him." John said standing

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm just dancing." Chris shook his head as he watched John make a beeline for the man who was already surrounded by men who were admiring him. He pushed through the crowd and wrapped an arm around the man's waist. They grinded to _Sexy Bitch_ by David Guetta ft. Akon like they were the only two in the club

"Lighten up Chris. It may not look like it but he's only dancing with that fella." Sheamus said

"For now." Chris mumbled. John and the mystery man danced until the song changed. The man turned to face John grabbing his hand in the process and walking him off the floor

"I knew it was you."

"What?"

"I knew it was you who came up to me. What's your name?"

"John." The man stuck his hand out

"Randy."

"Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. You're cute." John laughed

"Thanks. You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself." Randy laughed and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Guys have been pawing at me and telling me that all night."

"Should I apologize then?" Randy smiled

"No. I kinda wish that you had been pawing at me." John smiled. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter you show me your dimples." John covered his cheeks. Randy had made him blush

"Hey – are you going to be here for a bit?"

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Weren't you just in the bathroom not that long ago?"

"I, uh, I didn't go." Randy nodded

"Got it I think. I'll wait for you." John left for the bathroom and on his way out Randy walked in. Without a word they latched onto each other and began to make out. John pinned Randy against the door. His head started to clear when he felt Randy's hands trying to get his belt undone

"What are you doing?"

"Do you not want to?" Randy asked panting

"Of course I want to but not here."

"Well my parents are away for the weekend if you want to go to my place." John looked sharply at him and he laughed. "I'm joking. I live alone, so?" It didn't take any time for John to make up his mind

"Okay. Where's your car?"

"I knew I'd be drinking so I didn't drive."

"My car's in the parking lot. Let's go." The men fumbled for the door and spilled out of the room

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yea, yea, I'm fine. I didn't have that much. About three beers and I didn't finish the last one."

"So two and a half?"

"You're smart." John said hitting his key fob and unlocking his car doors. Randy looked around. "What?"

"I was looking for the guy who unlocked this car. Maybe I should go home with him."

"You are." John said getting into his 2009 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. "Where am I going?" John asked once they pulled out of the parking lot

"Bristol Place at Tampa Palms." John nodded. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes." While they were at a light John checked his phone. He had texts from Chris and Ted. He answered them in order of importance:

Chris: where the hell did you go?

John: I left

Chris: I got that by the fact that you're not here

John: I'm taking Randy home

Chris: I take it Randy's that tall drink of water you'd been eyeing all night

John: one and the same

Chris: what should I tell Ted if he calls?

John: he won't

Chris: if he does?

John: I left and went to my other house. I'll tell him the same so he won't even bother you

Chris: have a good night

John: I intend to

John waited until he was at the next light to text Ted:

Teddy: I want to put the alarm on and you know it wakes Bailey when you come in late

John: go ahead and put it on. I'll stay at the other house

Teddy: okay

"You're a busy man." Randy commented

"I can be very busy, yes." They rode in silence to the apartment complex and went up to Randy's apartment. He let them in and stopped at the kitchen

"I need something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Not right now." Randy smirked

"You can go back to the bedroom then if you want."

"Should I just get naked?"

"I'd rather undress you myself but I like your style…and I'll bring you a bottle of water." John went down the long hallway and found Randy's bedroom. John was impressed. He kicked off his shoes and took a seat on the large bed and looked around the contemporarily styled room. He lay back on the bed and thought about how badly he wanted to mess it up. John felt his phone vibrate so he checked it, saw that it was Ted and ignored it. He should feel bad about what he was about to do but in all honesty, he didn't. John felt a thud near his head and weight on his body. Randy had dropped a bottle of water then climbed on top of John

"Take your shirt off. I want to see if you look as good as I imagined when I saw you in the bathroom the first time."

"I do." John said pulling the fitted polo shirt over his head. Randy's eyes widened

"Yes you do." He said lowering his head and licking John's nipples. John groaned and looked down when he felt those hands at his belt for the second time that night. This time he wouldn't be stopping him. Randy worked the belt along with the button and zipper of John's 7 For All Mankind jeans like a pro and in no time John was down to his boxer briefs

"Come here." John said in a husky tone. "You're wearing too much." Randy let John remove his clothing until he was down to his briefs then he flipped them back over. He was dying to see what John had barely hiding in those underwear. He massaged the covered cock eliciting a moan from John before pulling the underwear down

"Oh my god." He breathed

"What?" Randy looked up

"You're huge." John laughed

"Thanks I guess unless you have a problem with that."

"I have no problem with that." Randy said sucking the tip of John into his mouth. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get all of him down his throat but he would certainly try. Randy licked up and down John's shaft and swirled his tongue over the tip making sure to pay attention to the slit. He took John all the way into his mouth again swallowing as he went down and not stopping until his lips were touching John's pelvis

"Oh fuck," John breathed. "Again." He said pushing Randy's head back down. Randy deep throated him again then bobbed his head. He alternated between deep throating John and pumping the shaft with his fist. When John was erect and straining he pulled Randy up for a kiss and flipped them over

"You don't need to prep me."

"I don't? Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh." John picked his pants up off the floor and grabbed the condoms from his wallet. He'd been with Ted for four years so he wasn't sure why he carried fresh condoms in his wallet but he did. I guess now it made sense. He slipped it on then pulled Randy to the edge of the bed

"You ready?" John asked slapping his dick against Randy's tight hole

"Yes." John pushed inside without another thought. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." John laughed

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just fuck me John." John didn't need to be told twice. He pushed Randy's legs up then leaned forward a bit before thrusting his hips and pounding into the man he'd only met an hour or so prior. "Oh fuck!" Randy shouted. John moved his hips faster and thrust harder making Randy claw at the bed and mess up the perfectly crisp sheets. "Goddamn that's good John. Don't fucking stop…don't you fucking stop!"

….

"John?"

"Yea?"

"What's your last name?" John laughed

"Cena." Randy looked over at him

"The hotel guy?"

"Is that what people call me?"

"I have heard people refer to you as the hotel guy, yes. No one knows what you look like."

"I guess the cat's out of the bag then."

"Do you hide on purpose?"

"I don't hide I'm just always working."

"That makes sense."

"What's your last name?"

"Orton."

"I feel like I've seen that somewhere."

"It's possible." Randy said stretching. "If you don't need to leave then you're more than welcome to stay the night. I'll make breakfast in the morning."

"You make breakfast?"

"I have to eat don't I? Besides, you deserve it after what you just did."

**Next Morning**

John woke up to the sounds of pills in a bottle. He looked over and saw Randy shake a few into his hand then put one back. He threw the pills in his mouth and swallowed them down with the forgotten bottle of water. He saw that the spot on the bed next to him where Randy had lay was drenched with sweat

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Randy snapped

"Why's the bed all wet then? Do you have a fever?"

"I'm sick."

"You're sick?"

"Yes. How do you like your eggs?"

"Over-hard."

"Okay." Randy said getting up and leaving the room. John didn't want to but he rolled over and checked the bottle Randy had taken the pills from: _Dexedrine. _John retrieved his phone and looked up the medicine

"Sick." He said to himself. John had made a discovery and he wished he hadn't. Randy was sick alright. Sick because he was using prescription drugs for recreational purposes and was experiencing withdrawal. He pulled his pants on, not bothering to fasten them and padded down the hall to the kitchen. Now that it he could see him in the daylight John saw that Randy was more beautiful than he appeared the night before

"Are you admiring my beauty?" Randy asked with his back still to the door

"I guess you could say that. You have a nice place."

"Thank you."

"Feeling better?" John saw Randy stiffen briefly then relax. "I know." Randy shrugged

"It's not a secret."

"Why?"

"Look John, you seem like a really nice guy and I'll even go so far as to say I like you, I don't know you but I can tell I like you, so please don't question me about why I'm doing something because the fact of the matter is we don't know each other." John held his hands up in defense

"You're right. Sorry." Randy sighed

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come at you like that." He said putting a plate on the table

"For me?"

"Yep."

"It looks delicious." John said taking a seat

"It is." Randy responded nonchalantly. He was right. It was. The two men chatted over breakfast and somehow ended up back in bed together afterwards. When they finished Randy got up and went to the bathroom while John gathered the rest of his clothes and dressed. While John was buckling his belt Randy walked over and kissed him hard

"Stay golden Pony Boy."

"You're hilarious." John said laughing

"I'm alright." John kissed him again

"Take care of yourself alright?" Randy nodded knowing what John meant and appreciating the fact that he didn't actually say it. John saw himself out and committed Randy's naked body to memory. He drove over to his 'bachelor pad' showered and checked his phone

Ted: did you get in safely?

Ted: I hope you didn't get drunk and drive home

Ted: are you awake yet?

John: I did get in safely. I did not get drunk and yes, I'm awake

Ted: how was your night?

John: fun. I always have a good time with the guys

Ted: have you eaten?

John: yes. I'm just relaxing right now

Ted: are you coming home today?

John: yea. I'll leave here in about 30 minutes. Do you want me to pick up anything for you on my way?

Ted: no. I just want you to come home

John: okay

John lay there in the middle of his bed thinking about Ted and Randy. He'd been with Ted for so long and loved him but Randy was a lot of fun and an animal in bed. He was also a drug abuser. Randy was a drug abuser and Ted was incredibly insecure

"You really know how to pick 'em, huh John?" He sighed angrily and reached for his phone thinking that it was Ted bothering him again:

813.255.3126: oh my gosh! Do you like me John Cena?

John: why would you think such a thing?

813.255.3126: you leaving your number for me had nothing to do with it

John: is that where I left it?

Randy: ha ha

John: what are you doing?

Randy: getting ready to go score drugs

John: I hope that was a lame joke

Randy: nothing about that was lame

John: are you seriously about to do that?"

Randy: no. I would never say that to anyone. Some of my jokes may be off kilter but drugs aren't funny

John: I agree. What are you doing later?

Randy: you if I can

John laughed

John: you can

John had made his decision. While he loved Ted he wasn't going to deny himself Randy. He couldn't. They had spent one night together and John was hooked on him. He could definitely make this situation work out

Randy: really? That was easier than I expected

John: I see no point in playing hard to get. Shall I pick you up or would you like to meet me somewhere? I'll wine and dine you first

Randy: and they say chivalry is dead. Why don't you just come over? I can cook

John: what time should I be over?

Randy: is 7 okay?

John knew that Ted went out on Saturday nights and usually stayed out very late. Oh yes, this would work out perfectly

John: 7 is perfect. Should I bring anything?

Randy: if there's something specific you like to drink

John: do you like wine?

Randy: yes but let's wait until we know each other a little better before I show you what I'm like after a glass or two

John: sounds interesting. So I'll bring beer and my pajamas

Randy: pajamas?! No, no, only naked men in my bed

John: beer and nakedness it is

Randy: perfect. I'll see you later

John: later

John sat up and tried to wipe the cheesy grin off his face but it wouldn't budge. He slipped his sneakers on and left for the house he shared with Ted

"Hey honey." John said leaned down and kissing Ted

"Hi." John took a seat on the couch and Ted immediately lay down and rested his head in John's lap

"We're going up to Daytona later,"

"That's over a two hour drive from here Teddy." John said looking down at Ted

"I know. We were just going to get hotel rooms and stay the night. Is that okay with you?" John pretended to contemplate his decision before responding

"Yea. You go ahead. I don't want you to not spend time with your friends on account of me. They hate me enough as it is."

"No they don't." They did and John didn't like them either

"Yes they do but I'm okay with it because I want you not them." Ted smiled smugly thinking of how lucky he was to have John

"Well Daniel and Mike are coming to pick me up around 5." John didn't like Mike the most. Daniel seemed like he was an okay guy. John could tolerate him

"Okay."

"Oh, my rolling Louis Vuitton bag has a tear in it."

"And you're telling me because you want a new one?"

"I would like a new one, yes. I can't go around with a torn bag."

"We can get you a new bag." John groaned inwardly because of the $3,700 he was about to drop on a fucking suitcase. He felt Ted slide his hand underneath his shirt and knew that he wanted to have sex. A normal man would be tired but not John. He'd always had a high sex drive and could go for hours when he wanted. He ignored Ted's advances just because John knew it would irritate him and he would give him what he wanted, Ted just had to work for it. John slumped down on the couch when Ted's hand made its way into his pants and gripped his flaccid cock. In no time John had a throbbing hard-on and was ready to go. "You want to do this here?"

"Yes." Ted said tearing his clothes off. John undressed and pulled him off the couch making him bend over the arm of the chair. He stuck a finger inside and pumped it slowly before adding another and fully stretching his boyfriend. He spat on his member for lubricant before breaching the hole. And as always, Ted gasped when he did. After all these years Ted still had a hard time taking John. John nodded as he thrust his hips slowly back and forth until he felt Ted pushing back signaling that he was ready

"Do you want all of me baby?" Ted nodded

"Yes. Give it to me good John." _I always do_ John thought as he leaned over Ted and changed to quick and hard thrusts. "Oh my god, yes!" John was spurred on by Ted's moaning and chanting of his name

"Like that?"

"Yes baby! So good…always so good." John kept up his ministrations until Ted started gasping and clawing at the couch. "I'm gonna cum John."

"Yea? Cum for me Teddy." Ted climaxed spilling his seed down the side of the chair and onto the floor. When together neither he nor John ever had to touch his cock to bring about his orgasm; John was just good like that. John thrust a few more times before letting himself go over the edge. He could feel the lactic acid building in his muscles from the vigorous morning and early afternoon he'd had already

"I'm going to shower and pack my bag, okay?"

"Okay. I'll grab your clothes and bring them upstairs."

"Alright." Ted said walking out of the den. "Don't sit on that couch John!"

"I won't!" John said sitting down on the couch. Ted would have to clean it anyway

….

John was in the kitchen eating something Ted had in a piece of Tupperware when the doorbell rang. He sighed and went to let Ted's friends in

"Hi John."

"Hi Daniel. How are you?"

"Good. Thanks."

"John." Mike said snidely

"You." John responded. "Teddy should be down in a minute."

"Here I am." Ted said stepping into the foyer toting another piece of his prized Louis Vuitton luggage collection

"Do you need money?"

"Yes."

"Okay." John said and walked to his office where he retrieved money from a wall safe. He went back to Ted and handed him the money. "Is that enough?"

"How much is it?"

"$500." Ted frowned. "What? You're only leaving for the night. Are you treating everyone at the bar or wherever you're going?"

"No but,"

"Then that's enough. You should have some money anyway."

"I do. This is fine then." He said leaning in to kiss John

"You guys drive safe and don't stay in a shitty hotel like you did last time. I don't want to get any calls about your shit being stolen."

"Why can't we just stay in one of your fancy schmancy hotels then?"

"Fu,"

"Babe," Ted said stepping between John and Mike. "Don't bother."

"Anyway, if you guys want to I can get you a rooms in Daytona. Just let me make some calls." John wasn't really asking if they wanted him to do that because he would do it anyway. "Give me a few minutes." He said leaving the men standing there. He came back in about ten minutes. "I was able to get you two rooms that are next to each other at Bahama House. Just give them your names."

"Oh wow, that's a nice one. Thanks John."

"No problem Daniel."

"Thanks babe. We might stay an extra day or two to get your monies worth." John smiled

"I'd rather you come back home to me but if you want to stay then by all means…have some fun." Ted kissed John again

"We should be back tomorrow evening, maybe tomorrow night." John nodded

"Have fun and be safe, okay?"

"Mmhm. Love you."

"Love you too." John closed the door behind the three men and sighed. He wished that he felt bad about what he was going to do or what he had done but he didn't. He figured he could still be good to Ted and maintain their relationship while possibly forging a new one with this Randy character or at least keep him on the side for the great sex. John let their dog Bailey out then jogged up to the bedroom to find something to wear and to shower. When he finished, he dressed and let the dog back in, unlocking the doggie door so he could come and go as he pleased and then left the house. Before going to Randy's apartment he stopped at the store for some prophylactics and beer. On his way to Randy's he checked his phone:

Randy: had to run to the store. Door's unlocked. Let yourself in and you're welcome to anything in the fridge

John: okay

Randy: and stay out of my underwear drawer

John laughed

John: I'm not making any promises

Randy: I don't believe much in promises anyway

John smiled. He was going to enjoy Randy and maybe not just for the heavy-petting. He made it to the apartment and just as Randy said, the door was unlocked so John let himself in, put his beer away then went to the living room and turned on the large television. John flipped through the channels for a short while before Randy came in carrying a small bag

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I was missing an ingredient so I just ran to the store. You weren't waiting too long right?"

"Maybe ten minutes."

"…so not too long, right?" John laughed

"Not long at all."

"I meant to ask you if you had any allergies I should know about but I forgot so I hope you're not some freak who's allergic to chicken." Randy said walking toward the kitchen

"I'm not allergic to chicken or anything else for that matter."

"Oh wonderful. Come here." He called from the kitchen. John shut the TV off and followed the command. He took a seat on a bar stool where he could see Randy moving about the kitchen

"Do you cook often?"

"As often as I can. It's nice having someone else to do it for I guess."

"I find it hard to believe that no one would let you cook for them." Randy shrugged

"I don't have a problem finding people to cook for but I generally like to keep my one-night stands to one night. You're making me break my rules but there's just something about you."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Eh, do what you will with it." Randy said oiling his pan

"You're a photographer aren't you?"

"Aww, did you Google me?"

"You wish. I'd been trying to remember where I had seen the name Orton. I was going to a doctor for a while and I used to stare at the pictures on his wall because he was always late…it read R. Orton in the corner so I put two and two together."

"What's this doctor's name? I want to make sure I sold to him and that's not a knockoff print." John laughed. "I'm serious. That's my livelihood and I don't get paid for any of that shit."

"Um, Dr. Monroe, he's a,"

"Chiropractor. I know Dr. Monroe very well." John eyed him. "Not that well. Doesn't he have a wife and kids?"

"Since when does that mean anything?" Randy laughed

"You're right. Is something wrong with your back? Anything I should know about before I put you to work?" John chuckled

"I lift a lot so I just like to make sure I stay aligned."

"Is that where your ass comes from?"

"Oh you noticed that?"

"Of course I noticed that thing. It's amazing."

"It's been the topic of conversation a few times."

"I'd imagine. Can I touch it?"

"Of course. You didn't have to ask."

"Sometimes I'm polite." John smiled

Randy finished dinner and the two men sat down to eat. Conversation between them came easy, like they had known each other for years. When they finished, John helped Randy clean up before they retreated to the living room to watch a movie but not even ten minutes in they were making out on the couch. Randy pulled away and looked at John

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like how cute you are or how attracted to you I am."

"Oh, um, should I call my mom so the two of you can have it out? I get my dimples and sunny disposition from her."

"Maybe later." Randy said kissing John neck and working on his belt. They undressed but just as Randy was about to impale himself into John's shaft John stopped him

"Do you not like being prepped?"

"It's okay but I don't need to be." Randy said trying to work against the grip John had on his hips. "Is that a problem?"

"No." John loosened his grip and closed his eyes tightly as Randy sank down onto him

"Fuck," Randy breathed rolling his hips toward John and back again. "Oh my god." He put his arms out and gripped the back of the couch grinding down on John before riding him hard

"Oh my fucking – shit!" John held onto Randy's hips as the man rode him harder than anyone ever had…and he loved every second of it

"Touch me John." He got a firm grip on Randy's cock and stroked it. "Harder."

"Shut up. Yours is not the first," Randy moved his hips faster effectively shutting John up

**A Year and a Half Later**

"Where's your meeting?"

"At some building near the University of Tampa."

"Oh."

"Why? What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just asking."

"What are you doing today?" John asked straightening his tie in the mirror

"I'm going to look at venues for the annual fundraiser that we have."

"Oh yea, is that coming up again?"

"Same time every year John."

"And what's wrong with the venue you used the last time?"

"We didn't like it. The manager wasn't too friendly and the food tasted terrible." Ted responded fixing John's tie that really didn't need to be fixed. It was something Ted always did as John dressed and it made John crazy

"I do remember those nasty little crab cakes."

"Mmhm." John kissed him

"I have to go."

"No breakfast?"

"No time. I need to go over a few things at the office before driving to the meeting."

"Oh, okay." John picked up his suit jacket and kissed Ted again

"I gotta go." Ted nodded

"I love you."

"I love you too." John left the house and drove to a nice little diner he'd discovered about six months ago. He walked in and spotted Randy at a booth in the back. Their booth. Randy looked up and smiled at him

"Hey babe."

"Hey. How's your morning?"

"Better now that I'm with you."

"Ooh, real smooth John." John smiled

"I thought so."

"What are we doing this weekend?"

"I am taking you to Sanibel Island and we're staying in a nice hotel instead of a condo because I don't want you to even think about cooking." Randy laughed

"I never thought I'd be in trouble for my domestic skills."

"You're never in trouble with me."

"Don't make me blush John."

"Color looks good on your cheeks."

"Well shucks."

….

John's meeting was over and he was starving. He spotted a little deli on the corner and walked inside. After glancing over the menu board he got in line to place his order. While waiting he checked the emails that were on his phone. He slipped the phone back into his pocket and heard someone's change hit the floor. John looked down and stopped a rolling quarter with his foot before picking it up. When he handed the money back to the man, John's breath caught in his throat. He was sure that he was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen

"Thank you." The young man said. He had a lisp. It was cute. John was in love

**The End**


End file.
